Not What It Seems
by SkilledCoolHwip
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. What happens when Edward isn't there for Bella when she needs him the most. They are pushed into each others lives after being 4 years apart. Ed/B, Em/R, Ja/A. Rated M just in case!
1. Best Friends & History

**Authors Note: **

**Enjoyyyyyy! **

**=]**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan; Bella for short. When my mother, Renee, was 6 months pregnant with me, her best friend Esme Cullen had twins. One was a girl, whose name is Alice, and the other was a boy, whose name is Edward.

Alice Cullen is one my best and truest friend in the whole world. We did and still do everything together. Edward Cullen is also one of my best friends; he's helped me through a lot.

* * *

Today is my first day of pre-school and my brother Emmett's first day of Kindergarten. My relationship with Emmett is the usual for this age group; we loved each other dearly, but fought a lot.

I heard the car door slam, which pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see that my father and mother are turned around in their seats looking at me.

"Isabella, do you want us to come in with you?" my father, Charlie, asked concerned.

"No. Tats otay. I'm a big girl now!" I responded confidently.

"Okay honey. We love you and have a good first day."

"I love you tou! Bye!" I jumped out of the car and looked at the school, it was big and scary looking. I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

After I was inside, realization hit me. I had no idea where to go. I knew no one. I was an outsider. I was lost. My eyes looked at all the people passing me and I picked out a friendly face to ask for help.

"Excuse me," my voice was shaky, "can tou pretty pwease tell me where the pre-school room is?"

The person that I asked looked at me real funny, like I was an alien or something, turned and walked away laughing hysterically. Other people were starting to look at me and laugh as well, this brought tears to my eyes. How could someone be so mean? I just asked her a question! I sulked over to the wall and sat down, crying.

"Beewa? Is tat you?" I looked up and saw Edward.

"Yes," my voice was barely audible.

"Do you need hewp findin' the class room?

"Mhm."

"Otay, follow me, pwease," Edward said while grabbing my hand and leading me through the mass of students.

This is why Edward Cullen is my best friend.

* * *

Edward was sitting on my bed, staring at me, while I finished my homework. He had already finished his homework, but refused to help me with this stupid math homework. I mean really, when in my life will I need to be able to calculate the surface area of a triangle?

Today was Friday, and that meant Alice's usual sleepover. I was informed two days ago that I would be staying at the Cullen Place on Friday and Saturday, which is really odd because on Saturdays, Edward usually has Emmett and Jasper over.

As soon as I finished my homework, I turned in my swivel chair and skipped over to my bed to question Edward.

"Finally! You're done! Took you forever!" Edward said teasingly.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it wouldn't have taken me so long if you would've helped me with math," I retorted.

"Touché."

"Do you know why I'm staying at your house for two nights instead of one?"

"Well, it might have something to do with someone's birthday.

"Oh my gosh! Whose birthday is it!?" The only person I could think of around this time that had a birthday was me!

"Yours." Edward snickered.

I had nothing to say. They all new very well that I in fact didn't like surprises, presents, parties, dancing, or birthdays! ALICE CULLEN! I am going to kill that girl one day.

My face was all hot, so, I must be very red. As soon as Edward saw my face, he burst out laughing.

"NOT. FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Yes it is!" he managed to gasp out between laughs, "Bells, do you see your face?"

"NO! And nor do I want too!" I screeched.

Edward heard and saw my distress because he stopped laughing and pulled me onto his lap and into a hug, "Bells, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. It's just going to be Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, you, and me. . . At least for the sleepover that is."

It took me a minute to figure out what he meant and I groaned, "Please do not tell me that we are having a birthday party for me, are we?"

"Yes," he got up and I fell off of him onto the floor. He laughed when I got up and rubbed my butt.

Edward and I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Being my usual clumsy self, I tripped on my own feet and started tumbling town the stairs towards Edward. He didn't even have time to turn around before I rammed into him. My arms and legs were flailing everywhere, Edward and I flew down the remaining stairs. I landed on top of him with a grunt. He looked up at me with those piercing green eyes and smiled.

"Opps," my voice was just a whisper, "my bad." Then I started to laugh hysterically. I could feel Edwards body shaking with laughter.

"Bella, if you don't get a gift of balance for your 14th birthday, I am demanding that you get a refund," I smacked him playfully on the chest before I got up off of him. He jumped up, grabbed my bag, and dragged me out the door.

* * *

The Cullen's have lived right next to me for my whole life. This is how I, and my parents before me, became friends with the Cullen's. Renee and Charlie moved to Forks one year before I was born. Carlisle and Esme here for their whole lives; they showed my parents around and introduced them to everyone in town.

When Esme had Alice and Edward, my mother was right by her bedside cheering her on. When my mother had me, Carlisle was her doctor and Esme was cheering her on. Edward, Alice, and I have never been separated for more than 72 hours after I was born.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**If there are any people out there that have a problem with my writing, talk to me! **

**Hope you guys like it so far!**

** nora**


	2. Party Tears

Edward opened the door and I as soon I was inside the huge house, I was attacked by all 4 feet 9 inches of Alice.

"Bella! Your finally here!" she screamed.

"Alice, if don't stop screaming, I'll leave," I threatened her.

That shut her up real quick. Just then, Emmett bounded down the stairs. Emmett, I swear to God, lives here. He leaves around 7:00 AM and comes home around 10:00 PM; he is _always _here.

"Hey Bells! Happy almost birthday little sis!" he boomed as he grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't… breathe!" I managed to gasp out. He still didn't let me go.

"Emmett! I think your hurting Bella!" Edward sounded panicked.

He dropped me and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I was running up the stairs and to Edwards room, not tripping for once in my life. I heard laughter behind me, but I could care less. I burst through Edward's bedroom door and hid in his closet. I heard the door open slowly as if not to frighten me.

"Bells? Are you in here?" Edward asked, he sounded confused.

I didn't respond because I wanted to get him really confused. I heard a grunt and the door shut. Alice would probably be mad at me for hiding when the guest arrived, but once again I didn't care. Edward started yelling my name and after a minute I heard Alice and Emmett join in.

This was actually fun. Hiding from everyone, I mean. My hiding place did have its downsides thought firstly it smelled like old gym socks and secondly there was trash and dirty clothes.

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes before someone opened Edward's door again. I didn't hear footsteps so I definitely knew that it wasn't Emmett in the room.

I put my ear on the closet door to see if I could hear people talking Id did

"What happens when we tell Charlie, the chief of police, that we lost Bella in our house Edward?" Alice screeched.

"I don't know! I thought she was in my room but when I looked earlier I didn't find her," Edward stated.

"Edward, are you just lying to get Bella out of this?"

"NO! I actually want this for Bella. She's like antisocial or something. She needs friends."

"Edward, she has friends! We are her friends!"

"I know that, but I think she needs more friends, for high school."

"Edward, leave her be." Alice's voice was stern and loud.

"Alice! Shut up!" Edward screamed and then slammed his door. I was stunned that he said I needed friends. He must not want to be my friend anymore. That thought brought tears to my eyes.

* * *

My phone buzzed, I had an incoming text message.

_bella, where r u?_

_-Alice3_

I responded as quickly as I could,

_in edwards closet. i herd wat u 2 said. im :'[_

_-Bella-_

_oh bells im srry. wnt me 2 come & get u?_

_-Alice3_

_yes plz dnt let him kno, say u hav 2 search his closet_

_-Bella-_

I didn't get a response back, so that must mean that Alice was on her way to rescue me. I quickly tried to calm down and make my eyes less puffy from crying.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Well than, that must be Alice, "Edward Anthony Cullen, open this door right now!"

I heard him groan and walk across the floor, "What do you want Alice?" he sounded mad.

"I need to pick out your outfits for tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday!"

"Ugh. Fine, go ahead."

Five seconds later his closet door swung open, Alice stepped in, winked at me, and then screamed. Edward rushed over to see what was wrong. As soon as he saw me he smiled. I tried to smile back, but I think it might have looked more like I was in pain.

"Bella, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I guess she was trying to sound mad, but to me she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah well, it took you long enough to find me," my voice was just a whisper.

Alice held out her hand and I took it. As soon as I was on two feet she dragged me out of Edward's room to her room. When we got in her hot pink room, she led me to her 'comfy corner' and she began.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am so sorry that you had to hear what he was saying about you. I have no clue what his problem is, but he better get over it. He can't be saying things that hurt you! He did not have the right to say those things about his best friends. Ugh! I am so mad, I'm going to kick his ass!" it took a lot to make Alice swear, she rarely got this mad.

"Alice, everything is fine. Maybe he just doesn't want to be my friend anymore, and if that's what he wants, that's okay with me. And he did bring up a good point about me needing friends for high school."

"Bella, you don't need anymore friends. You need friends that love you like a sister, the friends that you have now. If Edward says to jump off of a bridge, would you do it?"

"Alice, come on, of course I wouldn't! I just don't know who to trust anymore. If Edward doesn't want to be my friend, I am willing to accept that even if it kills me," I stopped after that because I heard someone outside the door. Alice must have heard it to because she pointed to me and then the door, signaling for me to open it… I think.

I tiptoed over to the door and swung it open. Edward fell down because he had his ear to the door. He jumped up looking extremely embarrassed. I was pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!? WE'RE HAVING A COVERSATION HERE!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I was just walking-" I cut him off.

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE, YOU WERE SPYING ON US!"

"No, I swear! Bells I need to talk to you."

"NOT NOW! ALICE AND I HAVE TO GET READY! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!" I was done with the lies. I slammed the door in Edwards face and walked over to Alice. I didn't say anything, but she knew it was time to drop the subject and get me ready.

For the next half an hour, I was either locked in Alice's bedroom or her bathroom. She always took her time when it came to beauty, so when I walked out of the bathroom the doorbell rang.

I ran down the steps and swung the door open. I was greeted with my best friends; Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, and Ben. I smiled when they screamed 'Happy Birthday Bella' and ran to give them a group hug.

The night flew by in a flash, we made sundaes, watched movies, talked, and told jokes. Emmett came up behind me when we were making sundaes and poured chocolate syrup on me, and I retaliated by spraying him with whip cream. During 'Finding Nemo' Jasper and Ben attacked me with pillows. When they wouldn't stop, Emmett tackled Jasper and that was the end of that. Rosalie gave me a manicure and pedicure while the guys were wrestling and I read magazines with Angela. Carlisle popped up behind me when we were watching the scariest movie ever and I almost peed my pants.

Edward and I barely talked.

_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**

**I really like reviews!!! ;]**

**Constructive critism is helpful!**

** nora**


	3. Wishes

**Authors Note: **

**SORRY! It is _really_ short!**

* * *

I was sitting on a hammock when Edward joined me with a present. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it; it was a velvet box. I lifted the lid and I saw the most beautiful bracelet ever, and it said best friends. I looked up at him and smiled and he hugged me. I was just about to say thank you, but I was interrupted by Tanya.

"Edward why do you still hang out with her? I mean, you totally should hang out with your own kind of people. She thinks you'll ask her out and that will never happen, Bella. You are to plain for him. Isn't she Edward?" Tanya sneered.

I looked over to Edward to see what he would say, but he didn't even look at me. Tanya continued.

"The only reason why he hangs out with you is because your mothers are best friends and you're always together. He is your friend as a joke Bella. He never liked you; he never will.

"He always talks about you behind your back, Bella. What kind of friend is that? Are you going to tell her off Eddie or what?"

I looked over to Edward, he hated being called Eddie so I assumed he would say something back. I assumed wrong. Tears welled up in my eyes when saw that he wasn't going to say anything at all to defend me. I jumped off of the hammock just as the tears spilled over.

"Awe, look she's crying!" Tanya yelled.

I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper look at me as I ran into the house and into Alice's bedroom. I slammed the door and slid down the wall. I was absolutely sobbing.

* * *

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked when she entered the room; Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie following in after her.

"NO! Ed-d-ward hates m-e-e! Tanya was being a b-b-itch!" I managed between sobs.

Jasper sat down and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Bells, tell us what he did or didn't do."

"Edward was giving me a present when we were sitting on the hammock and then Tanya came up to me. She started bad mouthing me and told Edward that he should be ' hanging out with his own people'. She then told me that the only reason why he hanged out with me is because our mom's are best friends. Edward aparently talks about me behind my back too. He just sat there and didn't say anything or even stick up for me or showed that she was wrong," I was under control; the cries stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rosalie screamed, she was _pissed._

"Please don't do anything. I'm gonna go back down to the party and pretend nothing happened... and I'll ignore Tanya and Edward."

Emmett coughed. "Um Bells? We kinda sorta kicked Tan-Bitch-Yana out..."

I bursted out laughing along with everyone else. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and the hoisted me up on their shoulders. They tromped down the stairs with me screaming for them to put me down. Of course they didn't listen and they bonked my head on the door frame.

"DAMN IT EMMETT AND JASPER! OW!" I moaned while they snickered.

We made it through the slider without any more injuries and Alice brought over a neon blue cake with black polka dots. I blew out the candels and made my wish.

_I wish Edward Anthony Cullen was not in my life anymore._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**please...dont eat me...**


	4. Graduation!

**Graduation**

Today is Graduation Day and I am stoked. I can't believe how fast high school seemed to fly by; it seemed like just yesterday that it all fell apart. For all four years of high school, Edward and I didn't speak unless it was completely necessary, which basically meant a holiday when we had the infamous Cullen/Hale/Swan Feast.

Alice and I are (of course) still best friends. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice helped me so much throughout my high school drama with Tanya. A lot of things happened during my high school years that I once thought only happened in the movies. Three times I got into a fist fight with Tanya, and twice she came out of the fight with a broken nose.

Emmett joined the football team and made quarterback, he joined the basketball team and made co-captain, and he was still able to get A's and B's. Rosalie joined the football cheerleading team and made co-captain, joined the softball team and made captain, and got A's. Jasper made linebacker on the football team, captain on the basketball team, and got A's. Alice made captain for football cheer leading and got A's and B's.

It was Edward surprised me the most; he didn't join any sports teams though he had always been a natural athlete. Instead he decided to play the piano instead. His music compositions were beautiful and emotional, almost as if he were bearing his soul with every note. Edward's grades were out of the world; straight A+'s. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he is our valedictorian.

Rosalie and Emmett started dating their sophomore year and have been together ever since. Alice and Jasper started growing closer in the seventh grade, and though I thought there was more to their relationship I never said as much. Shortly after we started our sophomore year in high school they came clean with their secret. They had been dating since middle school, leaving me the lonely fifth wheel.

Emmett and Rosalie left for Princeton last year and I miss them both dearly, it just seems so empty around here without them. Alice and Jasper recently announced their acceptance to Columbia; they are leaving in the fall. Edward was given his choice, he applied to all the top schools and was accepted of course, the last I heard was that he was going to either Princeton or Dartmouth.

As for me, I had always been a mediocre student, but after my falling out with Edward I really threw myself into my studies. I couldn't hang out with my friends as much anymore without making things awkward because Edward was there, so I generally just waited for them to come to me. In short it left me with a lot of time to study. I applied and was granted acceptance to Yale, Princeton, Dartmouth, and Harvard. It would be an easy decision for me really, the only prerequisite I was looking for in a school was that Edward Cullen was not a student.

Goodbye Forks and hello freedom.

* * *

"Alice! I am so excited that we're leaving Forks but sad because I don't get to see you every day. I'm going to miss you!" I said jumping on her and hugging her, surprised at my own enthusiasm.

"Me too, it's really sad that we're not going to be the Sexy Six anymore."

"I agree. . ." I sighed while our whole class started to march into the auditorium.

As soon as we were all in our seats, the ceremony began and the principal started calling our name off the list. I got caught up in a day dream as the ceremony continued, but I was brought back to reality as I heard Alice and Edward's names. I couldn't help but steal a glance at their parents, they were grinning proudly like any parent should be.

I didn't even hear when they called my name, they had to repeat it. As soon as I stood up, I heard yelling and cheering from the back of the room. I spun around to see who it was, and the person that I saw wasn't supposed to be back until next week. Emmett was here cheering me on. Then I noticed that Rosalie was standing next to him trying to get him to shut up. I was still smiling when I went up to get my diploma.

Edward stood up to make his speech. "I cannot believe that I am even up here right now, speaking for the whole graduating class of 2009. I am not personally close to everyone in our class, but I think that we all did a wonderful job these past four years. I want to thank everyone for their support; my parents, all the teachers, my close friends, and my not so close friends," I swear he looked right at me when he said this, "who motivated me to do my best and prove myself."

If he was talking about me, I had no idea what he meant. I didn't even talk to him for Christ's sake!

"We all will do well in college. And now, I present the graduating class of 2009. Great job guys, we made it!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and threw off their caps. I was ecstatic, I was leaving Forks, going to Harvard, and I wouldn't have to see Edward except for maybe twice a year. This couldn't get any better, until I remembered that there were two people here that I haven't seen since Christmas.

I turned to the back of the auditorium and sprinted towards the spot where I saw Emmett's head. Rosalie saw me and pointed me out to Emmett and he turned around with a big grin on his face and his arms open.

I ran towards them and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him to hug him. We were both laughing at my child ness. After about a solid minute of hugging I let go, but Emmett didn't; he started spinning around in circles like we were five years old again. He finally let me go and I turned my attention to Rosalie. She hugged me close for about thirty seconds before Emmett joined in and lifted us both off the ground. Rose and I squealed and he put us down.

"Emmett, Rose, what the hell are you doing here?!" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

"Do you want us to leave? Did you even miss us?" Rosalie asked with fake hurt in her voice.

"Of course I missed you! I don't know how much longer I could stand without being able to see my Teddy Bear and Prank Sister!"

"I. AM. NOT. A. TEDDY. BEAR." Emmett yelled granting us stares and weird looks from surrounding people.

Someone wrapped their arm around Emmett's shoulders and said, "Dude, yes you are!"

That was the only person I didn't want it to be. I would have even preferred Mike or Jessica. . . or even both of them, but it was Edward who walked out from behind Emmett.


	5. Graduation Party 1

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet. My school is really stupid and we are having three tests this week, and it's our last week. I've been studying during all my free time and that's why I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_code red. i lost site of edward – i repeat CODE RED!_

_~PIXIE~_

**YEAH! now i have site of him im in the back with some ppl**

**[bells]**

_OPPS! my bad on my way…_

_~PIXIE~_

I sighed. I give Alice one job. ONE JOB! And she fails.

"BELLA?" Rosalie screeched.

I looked up to her confused. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"Edward wanted to know your final decision for-"

Edward cut her off, "Where are you going to college, Bella? Did you make a final decision?"

"Oh. Harvard," my attention was pulled away from him when Alice showed up and enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bells," she whispered.

"It's fine, but I get to call you a Pixie for a week."

"…FINE!"

She turned towards the rest of the group. "Anyways, we have to go. See you guys at the house! Bye!"

I gave Emmett and Rosalie a hug and completely ignored Edward before Alice was dragging me away. My parents had agreed to meet Alice and myself at the car because they didn't want to be in the 'hustle and bustle of it all.'

"CONGRATS BABY!" they both screamed when they saw me. I smiled and ran to give them hugs.

"Mr. & Mrs. Swan," Alice chirped.

Renee turned to her. "Alice, how many times have we told you to call us Renee and Charlie?"

"Uhm, about 37."

"Exactly. If we didn't want you calling us that, don't you think we wouldn't have asked you Miss. Cullen? It makes us feel so old!"

"Oh my gosh, it does make me feel old Renee!" Alice grimaced and started snickering. "HEY! DO NOT GET OFF TOPIC! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! WE HAVE A PARTY TO GET TO!"

Alice dived head first into the car and I followed suit.

Party here we come!

* * *

When we arrived at the house, it was aglow with twinkling lights. It was a very warm night so we took advantage of it; the party was to be held outside in Esme's gardens.

Esme and Carlisle were already home because they had to leave the Graduation ceremony early. I opened the car door and jumped out to hug them. When I was embracing Esme, I could almost feel the warmth and love coming off of her; to her I was a second daughter and to me she was a second mother. When I turned and hugged Carlisle, I started to laugh. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me like I had a third eye in the middle of my forehead.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked warily.

"Yes I am Carlisle. I just wanted to thank you for letting us have this wild butt party at your home." I snickered.

"And why would you assume that it's going to be a wild butt party?" I could tell that his curiosity was spilling over.

I knew I just had to say one word and he would make every connection possible, "Emmett."

Carlisle turned as white as a ghost and his eyes opened wide with surprise, and with good reason. The last time that they had a party and Emmett was there, the damages were horrible. It was partially their fault too; they were stupid enough to buy Monsters, Amp, and MountainDew. What happened was that Emmett had a really big sugar rush and started running around with cotton swabs; I have no idea where he got them from. Emmett jumped up onto their dinning room table and started jumping up and down to the song Untouched by The Veronica's. I am telling you right now, Emmett was no small child when he was fourteen years old; he was 5' 10" and 195 pounds. When the song ended, Emmett started screaming 'I am Cotton Swab King! Bow down to me, peasants!' and with one last jump, Esme and Carlisle's dinning room table was split right down the middle.

"Please tell me your joking, Bella!" he squawked out.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the 'p'. "I hope you didn't buy MountainDew or Red Bull or Monsters, Carlisle!"

He made this weird little noise and dashed into the house. I heard the refrigerator door open and slam close. There was a lot of banging from the kitchen and I walked in to investigate; I started having hysterics and was rolling on the floor. Carlisle had bought at least six two-liter bottles of MountainDew, ten cases of Amp, and ten cases of Monsters. He was trying to hide them the best he could, but was failing horribly.

I heard the roar of a car outside, and I defiantly knew it was Emmett. Carlisle looked petrified. I heard two car doors slam and the front door open. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"BEEWAKINS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard Emmett scream in a high girly voice.

I just noticed that Alice was next to me having hysterics to. Carlisle was running around the kitchen frantically trying to find a hiding space for the 'Sugar Bombs' as Emmett called them.

Emmett skipped into the kitchen and looked at Alice and I on the floor. He smiled his big goofy grin and turned to Carlisle.

Carlisle was trying to stuff two MountainDew's down his pants and one up his shirt.

When Emmett spotted Carlisle his eyes zeroed in on the MountainDew and he started yelling, "MOUNTAINDEW! MOUNTAINDEW! MOUNTAINDEW!"

Carlisle ran like there was no tomorrow towards the sliding glass door, but Emmett was too fast for Carlisle to outrun. As soon as Carlisle reached the door, Emmett bounded next to him and grabbed the MountainDew that was sticking out of Carlisle's pants. He opened the bottle and started chugging it; within seconds the two liter bottle was empty.

Emmett started bouncing up and down and squealing like a two year old. I heard footsteps and turned my head toward the door to see who entered. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Charlie, Renee, and Edward standing there looking from Emmett to Alice and I then back to Emmett. When they saw the empty MountainDew bottle in his hand and Carlisle's expression, they started laughing too.

This Graduation couldn't get any better, I thought to myself.

But I was wrong.

* * *

**Cool. I really like this chapter, it shows myself through Emmett in a way. I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter.**

**nora**

**P.S. I have a poll in my profile, so if you guys could vote that would be wonderful!**


End file.
